Reaction
by Shanna1
Summary: Post PoV What happens when the mirror shuts down UST


Title: Reaction.  
  
Author: Shanna  
  
Email: Shazbucket101@aol.com  
  
Feedback: Always good.  
  
Summary: Post ep for Point of View UST  
  
Spoilers/ Season 3 PoV, TBFTGOG Politics.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the wonderful people who make the show.  
  
Archive: SJD  
  
"Excuse me sirs." Major Samantha Carter said quickly running out of the room after the Quantum mirror shut down.  
  
"General permission to....." Colonel Jack O'Neill requested.  
  
"Go son." General Hammond nodded. Jack handed his gun and vest to an SF and went in search of his 2IC.  
  
"Have you seen Major Carter?" He asked a passing Airman.  
  
"I think she went into the ladies room sir." He quickly replied.  
  
"Carry on Airman." Jack took a deep breath and banged on the door before walking in. "Carter?" He called.  
  
"Colonel, this is the ladies room sir." She mumbled from behind the stall door. She hadn't expect him to follow her in, even if she thought it would be the last place he looked for her if he even looked for her at all.  
  
"I think we need to talk."  
  
"Colonel, Janet will want to check you over, I'll come and fine you when you're done." She said trying to keep her voice controlled behind the hot tears that were falling down her cheeks.  
  
"I don't believe you." Jack stated. "We're going to talk about this now before you over think things."  
  
"Colonel I'm fine honestly. I promise I'll come and find you. You can make it an order sir if you like. I'm not in the habit of breaking orders sir."  
  
"I'm still not leaving." He lent against the wall crossed his arms over his chest and his feet at the ankles.  
  
The door opened and a woman in uniform walked in.  
  
"Er, Colonel O'Neill sir." She saluted him. Jack nodded. "I didn't realise you were back yet sir. Was your mission successful?"  
  
"Yes thank you Sergeant."  
  
"Colonel.." She stuttered. "You do realise this is the female bathroom sir."  
  
"Yes thank you. We were just having a discussion through the stall door."  
  
"I see sir. I'll just be going then sir." She turned and walked out to the door.  
  
"So Carter do I have to order you out of there?" He asked.  
  
"I'd rather you didn't Colonel. It's nice that you're concerned about me but I'm fine." She said wiping her eyes.  
  
"Sam, I've known you a long time, I can read you pretty well, and you're not fine. So come out here so we can talk about it." He demanded.  
  
"Colonel." Janet said as strode into the bathroom her shoes clipping on the floor.  
  
"Hey Doc, maybe you can get her out of there."  
  
"Maybe she needs to use the facilities and can't because your stood their listening sir?" Janet offered. "I need you in the infirmary."  
  
"I'll come as soon as Major Carter and I have talked."  
  
"Colonel, it wasn't optional sir. I can have a couple of the SF's come and escort you if you refuse."  
  
"I'm coming." He pushed himself off the wall. "Carter, I want you to see you in my office as soon as I'm cleared."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam said from inside the stall. Jack walked out hesitantly.  
  
"Sam he's gone you can come out now." Sam unlocked the door and walked out. Her mascara had run down her face. "Oh honey." Janet pulled her into a hug. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine. If he'd just have left me alone I would have gone back to being the cool calm collected Major Carter everyone expects. No one would have had to know about this little hiccup."  
  
"What happened?" Janet asked.  
  
"He kissed her."  
  
"Samantha?" Sam nodded. "Oh honey, I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"We talked about it after the whole 'engaged' incident; this is no different nothings changed." Sam let out a long slow breath. "Right it's out of my system."  
  
"You might want to wash your face before you go and talk to him. I'll keep him for as long as possible."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll get over it." Sam said as she splashed water on her face. "I'll deal with the Colonel."  
  
"Okay. Call me later if you need to talk."  
  
"Thanks Janet." Sam said smiling at her friend.  
  
Twenty minutes later Sam knocked on Jack's office door.  
  
"Come in." Jack yelled.  
  
"Major Carter reporting as ordered sir." Sam said snapping to attention.  
  
"Cut the crap Carter and sit down."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the desk from him.  
  
"So how are you?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine sir, honestly."  
  
"I don't believe that for a second. Why did you rush out after I got back?" He unconsciously fidgeted with a pen.  
  
"Call of nature sir." Sam offered hoping he'd believe her. "I still don't believe you."  
  
"That's your prerogative sir. I drank rather a lot of coffee while we were fixing the device and after the mirror shut off I thought it best to wait by it so Daniel could find this reality again. Once you were all back safely I decided it was an appropriate moment to leave."  
  
"I still don't believe you, I know you too well. About what happened with Samantha."  
  
"Colonel." Sam interrupted. "the woman just lost her husband to the Goa'uld and there is nothing we can do that will bring him or her even if we did save everyone else. She's grieving and she kissed you to prove that you weren't him and I guess to say goodbye. She probably needed a sense of closure sir."  
  
"I see. So we're okay?"  
  
"Yes sir." Sam managed it was the hardest thing she'd ever had to say.  
  
"So what do you say we grab the boys and go and celebrate our saving the world again by getting drunk?"  
  
"Colonel, it's only 1700."  
  
"So we eat too?" He offered.  
  
"How about O'Malley's sir?" She asked. Jack nodded. Maybe Sam couldn't have what she wanted but for now she was willing to take whatever she could get.  
  
The End 


End file.
